Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik
Dr. Ivo Robotnik (also known as Dr. Eggman) is an evil scientist and dictator who seeks to rule over the entire world and turn it into his personal Eggman Empire, but is thwarted by Sonic and the Freedom Fighters. History Early Life Dr. Eggman was born as Ivo Robotnik, the grandson of the brilliant scientist Professor Gerald Robotnik. In childhood, Robotnik looked up to his grandfather as a hero, and believed him to be a great man who had done his best to help mankind. Thus the doctor decided to follow in his grandfather's footsteps and became a scientist. However, at some point he became obsessed with the idea of the entire world under his rule, and using his unmatched genius, began his plans. Early Schemes and Conquests Robotnik started his career as a technical researcher for the Guardian Units of the Nation. It wasn't long before a fellow coworker of his, Dr. Julian Snively, stumbled across his plans for world domination. Not wanting to let the information slip out, Robotnik bribed him into becoming his chief mechanic. With help from the royal wizard, Walter Naugus, Dr. Robotnik became the royal adviser of King Acorn, the ruler of the Kingdom of Acorn. He claimed that the United Federation was launching an invasion against the kingdom, but it was all a ruse created by him and Naugus to prepare an army of robots to aid in their takeover of Mobotropolis. Thanks to his "contributions", Robotnik was granted full access to the kingdom's resources, which assisted in his conquest to obtain the Chaos Emeralds and construct his superweapon: the Death Egg. After conquering Mobotropolis, he banished King Acorn and Naugus to the Special Zone, and was able to establish his Eggman Empire. However, a young Sonic the Hedgehog would begin foiling the plans of Dr. Robotnik (now giving himself the alias "Dr. Eggman"), and later joining him were the group of heroes would later be become known as the Freedom Fighters, who would end his rule over Mobotropolis and soon after free King Acorn. Eggman however had still managed to create a powerful empire for himself and was able to use it to spread his evil ambitions across the globe but would continually come into conflict with his mortal adversaries each time. Appearance During his service to the Kingdom of Acorn, Eggman had a round torso and wore the same costume he had in the earlier Sonic the Hedgehog games - a red shirt/jacket with yellow triangles (which can be described as either a collar or part of a cape, which can be seen on his back), with black pants with connected boots, and mirrored pince-nez sunglasses. In the present day, Eggman remained obese but has become somewhat burlier, taller and less flabby with long, almost disproportionately thin arms and legs. He now wears both tinted glasses and goggles as headwear, through his moustache retains its length, density and mass. Gone are the cape and his suit-like clothes, in their place an elegant, red coat sporting two square metal buttons on both sides of the chest in gold with white stripes and yellow cuffs on the sleeves with white gloves covering his hands, and a pair of black pants with matching boots seemingly attached to them bearing circular plates on the both sides of the ankles and three square ones riding up the shin. Personality Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik is the ruthless and megalomaniacal ruler of the Eggman Empire. He is a power-hungry tyrant who believes that his superior intellect makes him the rightful ruler of the world, a view which makes him incredibly arrogant and gives him a psychotic sense of self-entitlement that urges him to not just rule over the planet, but over the entire universe as well. Eggman is a strict man of science and technology, and has little care for the environment, magic, plant life or other living creatures, preferring to have his territories be completely dominated by factories and machinery with no sign of natural elements. His ultimate goal is to turn the world into his ideal robotic empire which he has dubbed "Eggmanland" and is determined to cause as much chaos and destruction to achieve this goal. He is a manipulative individual who will do whatever it takes to further his plans and will gladly take control over the minds of Mobians, Humans or even divine beings against their will all for the sake of achieving his goals without caring about the harm he does to them or the world. His uncaring personality is mostly due to his over-inflated ego, as he only views himself and his machinery with utmost pride; the only other individual Eggman has ever admired is his grandfather Gerald Robotnik, whose life would play a major role in influencing Eggman's views. Eggman has no problem boasting about his superior intellect and mastery of science, often making long-winded proclamations about his superiority and looking down on anyone who would disagree. While Eggman's overly prideful views are the core parts of his personality, they are also his greatest weakness, as they cause him to become far too overconfident and arrogant when facing those who challenge his attempts at world domination and it usually leads to his downfall. Eggman's psychotic mentality makes him a very dangerous man, but it also seems to make him somewhat eccentric and he often acts like an immature and short-tempered blowhard, especially when things don't go his way. Nonetheless, he is still a cruel and conniving individual under the right circumstances, and when he has complete control over the situation, and his plans go accordingly he prefers to toy with his enemies rather than finish them off from the start, but this arrogance as mentioned before is what usually leads to his own downfall. Eggman has a peculiar fascination with the word "Egg", having given himself the name "Eggman" and giving many of his creations egg-themed names and appearances, such as the Egg Fleet, the Egg Pawns, the Death Egg and the Egg Mobile. Abilities Eggman is a brilliant scientist and inventor with an IQ of 300 whose mastery of technology knows no bounds, able to create machines that can cause mass destruction or harness the power of nature and the divine itself. His remarkable skills as an engineer and programmer are best evidenced by the armies of robots and mechs he's created for his numerous world domination attempts, some of which he has been able to build and program in only a matter of hours. He is an incredibly skilled pilot: able to manipulate many different kinds of his own mechs, robots and vehicles in difficult battles with Sonic. His most well known ability is his masterminded plots and schemes, however even when successful his plans usually meet with failure due to Sonic and his friends and Eggman's own arrogant overconfidence. Relationships Allies * Egg Army ** Egg Bosses *** Abyss the Squid *** Akhlut the Orca *** Axel the Water Buffalo *** Battle Lord Kukku XV *** Cassia the Pronghorn *** Clove the Pronghorn *** Conquering Storm *** Lord Mordred Hood *** Maw the Thylacine *** Nephthys the Vulture *** Thunderbolt the Chinchilla *** Tundra the Walrus * Phage * Badnik Horde ** E-100 Series ** Metal Sonic ** Badnik Horde Commanders ** Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad (formerly) *** Scratch *** Grounder *** Coconuts * Orbot * Cubot * Dr, Julian Snively (formerly) * Dr. Eggman Nega (formerly) Neutral * Breezie the Hedgehog * Hooligans ** Nack the Weasel ** Bean the Dynamite ** Bark the Polar Bear * Babylon Rouges (formerly) ** Jet the Hawk ** Wave the Swallow ** Storm the Albatross Enemies * Black Arms ** Black Doom * Team Sonic ** Sonic the Hedgehog (arch-enemy) ** Miles "Tails" Prower (also a rival) ** Knuckles the Echidna * Team Rose ** Amy Rose ** Cream the Rabbit ** Cheese the Chao ** Big the Cat * Freedom Fighters ** Freedom Fighters *** Sally Acorn *** Antoine D'Coolette *** Bunnie D'Coolette *** Rotor the Walrus *** Nicole the Holo-Lynx *** Elias Acorn *** Julie-Su the Echidna *** Anastasia "Marsha" Vixi *** Gold the Tebrec *** Cosmo the Seedrian *** Saffron the Bee *** Angel the Chao *** Courtney Kittredge ** Wolf Pack *** Lupe the Wolf *** Marshall Vixi * Blaze the Cat * Chaos * Deadly Six * Emerl/Gemerl * G.U.N. ** Hope Hopkins ** Team Dark *** Shadow the Hedgehog *** Rouge the Bat *** E-123 Omega * Kingdom of Acorn ** King Nigel Acorn * Chaotix ** Vector the Crocodile ** Espio the Chamelon ** Charmy Bee * Walter Nagus * Wendy Nagus * Witchcarters ** Falke Wulf ** Carrotia the Rabbit ** Bearenger the Grizzly * Marine the Raccon * Mighty the Armadillo * Ray the Flying Squirrel * Silver the Hedgehog Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Robotnik/Kintobor Family Category:Villans Category:Eggman Empire Category:Inventors